


You should've listened

by sigynstark



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Injury, Kylo Ren Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigynstark/pseuds/sigynstark
Summary: Saw a magnificent fanart on Tumblr by kittrose.Check out the fanart and read this on Tumblr.





	You should've listened

You never believed what he'd kept telling you.

"(Y/N), please, don't come with me. Please."

If his pleading words weren't enough, you saw his eyes had fear in them, too. You stroked his cheek and pressed a kiss to his scar. He pursed his thick lips. He knew you wouldn't agree before you even spoke.

"I pledged my life to you. I'd be there to keep you safe", you reassured him softly.

"I don't need you to keep me safe."

His tone and words were rough, but you knew he was trying to persuade you to stay away from him. As your small hand ran in his ebony hair, he closed his eyes like a pleased cat.

"What's a King without his guards? If for nothing else, I still should be there so you'd know I'm near you."

"You'd be safe on the command shuttle too."

"And if they shoot it down? I'd rather be shot than to crash and burn if I could choose."

Kylo remained silent. You pecked his scar again, closer to his lips this time. He didn't move, but you knew he was thinking about new ideas to turn you down, but you wouldn't let him.

"Don't be so grumpy, my love", you purred, "we've promised each other we'd be there when the other needs us. And you need me."

"And if I lose you?"

This time, his hand moved to your face, his huge thumb stroking your cheek. His touch was so warm.

"I'll always be with you. You can always find me in here", your hand slipped on his heart, his tunic rough under your fingertips, "and you know that."

And the next morning came with you being beside him. And you both fought for what you believed in. It made no difference who were the enemy; you simply wished to make sure he wouldn't worry himself sick. He took it badly when you weren't around.

You suddenly disappeared from his side. Swirling his lightsaber around, he searched for you, only to discover you were lying on your back, panting, with a wound on your chest, only a few meters away from him.

"It's okay", you reassured him quickly, the pain bringing an edge into your voice as you swallowed. The emotions you saw on his face startled you, and you were startled enough at the thought that you'd die now. "Kylo, it's okay."

"No", he pushed through his teeth, "no it's not. Don't tell me it's _**OKAY**_!"

You saw his hand in which he had his lightsaber was shaking violently. His face betrayed he'd lose it, and you were genuinely concerned what would exactly happen if _that_ happened.

"Kylo, _please._ " Your quiet voice seemed to make it worse. His lightsaber turned off and he dropped it as he fell to his knees next to you. It seemed, for some odd reason, everyone stopped fighting. "Don't lose yourself over me..."

"I have nothing but you", he pushed it through his teeth and you laughed shakily.

"Don't be so dramatic."

"You should've listened to me."

His face was suddenly so stoic — and it frightened you even more.

"I'm not dead yet", you pointed it out weakly.

You didn't know exactly what happened, but there was a faint glow in his eyes and it looked red. You blinked up at him and he breathed in, slow, as his gloves dissipated to nothing on his hands which started to glow with red, too. Was this delirium? Kylo glanced at his hands. It seemed he saw it too. You weren't imagining this.

"You should've listened", he muttered again, his eyes meeting yours.

**And you suddenly understood.**

_You should've listened._ As the Force coursed through him, his tunic, undershirt and suspenders disappeared to thin air as well.

_You should've listened._ As the Force coursed through him, you saw the veins glowing with brilliant red, as if it made his blood literally boil.

_You should've listened._ As the Force coursed through him, you felt tears gathering in your eyes when you realised you unleashed something which was slumbering within him, and you weren't sure you'd be here later to pull him back.

_You should've listened._ You were the last straw. The last he could lose. There was nothing else anymore for him to hold on; he could burn and everything could burj too for all he cared.

"K-Kyl-lo", you coughed, the pain too great to take.

There were so many things you wanted to tell him. But there was no time, and you both knew. He stood up and kept his eyes on yours; holding his hands out next to his sides as they were still shining, burning with crimson. You knew everything he'd touch would perish. Those hands which so delicately caressed you so many times would bring nothing but death today.

" _Soon_ ", he muttered as darkness engulfed you.


End file.
